someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ruins of Alph
It's been a few days since we left Violet City. Ever since then, we have been studying the Ruins of Alph. We all want to go back, but Falkner says we must stay. Every day we explore more of the ruins. It seems like the more we explore, the more questions we have about this place. These ruins are strange. There are grey stone structures that look like buildings. When we explored inside, we were shocked. There were some strange words on the wall written in strange letters. It looked like English, but the letters had eyes in them. One of the messages read, "Our clan engraved words in this place." This made everyone start to debate on what this could mean. Falkner thinks that ancient people lived here. Another strange thing about the stone structures were the slide puzzles. In the middle of the room we first explored, there was a slide puzzle of a Kabuto. None of us were able to solve it, though. The pieces wouldn't budge no matter what. Not even Falkner could move it. Then we decided to call it a day. That night while I was asleep, I had a strange dream. In the dream, I heard voices. They sounded like children's voices. Some of them said, "Leave this place and never come back. Get out of here! Leave our sacred domain!!!" I didn't tell anyone about the dream the next morning. I was surprised to find out that everyone had bad dreams last night. 30 people told Falkner they wanted out of the project. Falkner tried to convince them to stay, but it was no use. They abandoned the project without a word. Some of the people who stayed became really ill. Soon 19 of us had died from this strange sickness. I was one of the lucky ones. I hadn't shown any sign of being sick. It was all up to the 11 of us, including Falkner, to finish the mission. I had the strange dream every night for 6 days. On the 11th night of the project, I lay awake all night. I didn't want to have that dream again. Besides, I had questions buzzing around in my head like angry bees. Why was everyone getting sick? Why do I keep having weird dreams? I needed to get some answers. Then I did something that I really regret. I snuck out of the campsite as quiet as a mouse. I had to know more about these ruins. I snuck into the stone building with the Kabuto slide puzzle. I tried as hard as I could to move it, but I couldn't. The I sent out my Machop, and he tried to move the pieces. He actually did it, and he formed the puzzle into a Kabuto. When the puzzle was done, I heard a loud earthquake. I felt the ground shake beneath me. I tried to escape with my Machop, and the floor broke beneath me. I fell into the darkness with my Machop. All I saw was pitch black. I blinked in the light of my flashlight. Good thing I had this, I thought. I walked through the dark passage with Machop, when I looked at the walls. It was the same letters with the eyes in English. It read, All who come here shall perish. Suddenly, it was hard for me to breathe. I turned around and I saw them. I caught sight of the Pokémon we now call the Unown. They were about to attack me, but Machop protected me. I called out, "Machop, use Dynamic Punch!" Machop leaped up and punched one of the Unown. Suddenly the Unown began to glow green. They all shot a beam at Machop, and he was knocked back against the wall. He was really hurt, and he couldn't even stand. I returned Machop to his Poké Ball. Then, the Unown turned to me and started to glow again. I ran to the hole I made through the ceiling. I tried to jump out, but I couldn't reach. "Help!" I cried out. "Somebody, help me!" Just as the Unown were about to hit me, I saw a rope fall to the floor and heard a voice. It was Falkner's voice. "Hurry, grab the rope!" he said. I held on to the rope and was pulled up. "What were you thinking?" Falkner asked me. "You could've gotten hurt by the Unown!" The next morning, I left the project and headed back to Violet City. I tried to take a nap, when I started to cough. My head felt like it was melting. I can't keep my eyes open anymore. I (cough) don't have much (cough) time (cough) left... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Pokemon Category:Original Story Category:Video Game